The Rebirth of the Shadow
by ActivistSpider
Summary: When I die I always wanted a regular run of the mill death. Not being reincarnated into an OC I made in one of my Naruto fanfictions... Who did I piss off to get myself into this mess... Cause I took away my other story I decided to use that OC and make other changes... so here :) Dislciamer: I don't own Naruto, I own my Oc and other characters thank you :) UNDER CONSTUCTION


One year later _

It's been sometime since I started training. I am pretty good with chakra control but for some reason shushin takes alot more concentration then it should. My chakra reserves are growing and my Otuosan has been secretly training me with offensive ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

I'm known as the prodigy of the clan. The elders have been increasing the scrolls and sealing jutsu I have to learn and I will admit it's getting very rough. The responsibility is almost unbearable.

"The clan is reflected by what you do" "Anything you do will be for the clan" "You can not be anything but perfect" "You must have the right posture no matter which company you are in" "You must alwasy not portray emotion, emotion clouds judgement."

The only real reason I put up with it is for the sake of my brother. If they focus on me they won't take away Tomo's child hood. Today I was reading a scroll walking though the kitchen when I saw Midori-nii tying his shoes getting ready to leave somewhere.

"Midori-niisan, where are you going," I asked in an emotionless tone. The kitchen had a small four seated table, with a counter lined up against the wall with a fridge to accompany it. Midori-nii was sitting and leaning over in a chair pulling on ninja shoes.

He looked up and smiled softly saying" I'm going to Konoha to deliver a few sealing scrolls to the Hokage and the Uchiha clan and to represent us in a get together for some of the important clans. Would you like to come? Tomo is comming as well."

I nodded and closed the scroll on sealing jutsu I was reading and walked out into the hall to the door of my room. I opened it and saw Tomo smiling wildly.

When he saw me come in he tackled me to the ground in a hug that I gladly returned. He was the only person I showed all emotions to, much to the elders displeasure.

"Naomi- oneechan! I already was packing and I already have your pack out. I can't wait to see something other then this dumb compound and to be able to see kids my own age!" He nearly yelled.

I chuckled and patted his back. I disentangled our limbs and started pack a small light pack . I was wearing black leggings with a greyish skirt, with a black long sleeved shirt that had our clan's emble on it (three swirl lines with circles between each), with a pale green scarf that covered my lower mouth. I strapped my ninja tools to the back of my skirt. I looked into my vanity mirror.

I had short black hair that was to my chin, with my bags parted to hid one side of my face. I had a strange blueish black eyes instead of the black eyes my brothers have.

When we both were ready we left to the front door. Midori-nii was waiting for us."Okay Tomo I'll be carrying you so we can get there by tomorrow, so Naomi-chan you'll be carrying the scrolls."

He handed me two scrolls. One big one the had a strap to be carried on my back, and the other that could fit in my ninja pack.

Tomo was wearing a black t-shirt with the clan symbol on his shoulder and sweat pants. Midori-nii was in the same outfit but had a ninja pack on his leg.

We all had a white cloak on us with the clan emble on our backs. "We should leave now and travel through the night, through the trees since this seems important," I said with a mono tone voice.

Midori-nii nodded and swung Tomo up on his shoulders and proceeded to walk out the door with me trailing behind. Once we got to the gate of the compound we nodded to the guards and proceeded to charge chakra to the soles of our feet and took to jumping from tree to tree.

By the time we made it to Konoha it was around 3am and we checked into the hotel. I could tell Midori-nii was as tired as I was. I used up about half my chakra just to get here.

Tomo was already sleeping so Midori-nii tucked him into a bed, while I got a shower. When I got out I crawled into bed next to Tomo. It might be a little embarrassing but I had gotten over it. I was happy I had a family.

I looked around the room. There was two twin sized bed with a pale green sheets covering the beds with a blue curtain covering the window. There was two doors, one to go into the hall and one to go into the bathroom. There was also a dresser but we didn't unpack since we would only be here for a few days.

I fell asleep with ease. I havn't been able to sleep peacefully for years, but ever since I was reborn into this world I became aqainted with everything.

I woke up at 7am. My usual time I would wake up, even if I would be a little sleep deprived. I saw Tomo cuddled into my side, and I smiled lightly. Midori-nii was also sleeping.

I got up and got dressed in the attire I wore yesterday. Midori-nii left the mission scroll on the edge of the dresser. I had to use chakra climbing to get it.

It said that the scroll should be delivered today an it was important that no one gets ahold of the sealing. The seals were similar to the seals that the Kages use.

I slipped on my black open toed ninja ankle shoes and strapped my weapons pouch to the back of my skirt, and put the cloak with the distinguishable clan emble on the back of the creamy white color.

I quickly wrote a note to say where I would be going. I would deliver the sealing scroll for the Uchihas later. I expertly put on my polite emotionless face.

I left the Inn with practiced silence, with the scroll securely in placed and strapped on my back. I quickly shushined onto one of the roofs close to the Hokage's tower.

I jumped onto the ground with practice grace of a kunoichi. I then proceeded to gracefully walk into the front door with the practice politeness that was drilled into any candidate for being the clan head.

I walked up to the receptionist. She looked down at me and smiled saying" And what might you be here for sweety."

I replied with practiced polite monotone " A pre planned meeting with the Hokage, of importance." Her eyes widened a little, surprised that a child would be here for a meeting.

"Oh yes, the Kumoris! My apologies... his door is up two flights and the first door on the right." She replied in a rushed tone.

I nodded and proceeded to walk at a steady pace over to and up the stairs. When I got to the door I knocked twice with a preciseness that would make it sound louder.

A muffled"Come in" was heard and I twisted the knob opening the door walking in and closing it. I turned around and saw the Hokage with three others in anbu masks.

I could easily tell it was the famous copy cat ninja Kakashi, Anko, and Yamanaka.

"What brings you here..." The hokage said drawing out the last part attempting to have my name.

"Naomi Kumori, I am here to deliver the Sealing scroll that you requested from Otuosan." I replied with a polite emotionless.

"Ahh well Naomi-chan I was expecting Midori-kun but this is a pleasant surprise, I don't think I have had the pleasure to meet another Kumori child of the Clan head." There was an unasked question in his statment.

"Midori-niisan, my twin brother Tomo, and I have traveled non stop from the clan compound. We started yesterday, and we had just arrived a few hours ago. I took the liberty to allow them rest while I run the errands that need to be done." I said with a Monotone voice.

The Anbu seemed taken aback from how detached I was.

"Hmm now how old are you Naomi-chan?" The Hokage asked. "I am three and a half, and known as the prodigy of my clan." I replied and accidentally letting my trained emotionless face slip and showed a little exhaustion but went back to clear, polite, and emotionless.

I unwrapped the scroll from my back and slowly strolled over to his desk. I was a little upset the I could barely see over it. I placed the scroll on the desk and handed the note that went with it.

The Hokage had a look akin to pity for me since it was ovious that my clan had pushed so much responsiblility onto a small child.

"Hokage-sama I do not need something akin to pity. I do this for the good of my siblings. It is better for me to be the main focus and to allow my twin to have a childhood then to have him become an emotionless tool for the clan elders to use, I on the other hand would rather have myself be placed into that role."

The anbu if the masks weren't on their faces would have a look of shock, but the Hokage lost the look of pity and had something similar to respect. "It was a pleasure to meet you Naomi-chan, now then there's the concern of your clan settling into a village, more specificly a hidden village."

I held up my hand in a polite protest and said" Hokage- sama I am certain that my Otuosan made his position clear as to what was wanted. My clan are pacifists, or so the elders say. The elders would reject all and any ideas for moving into a non pacifist location such as a hidden village. The papers of requests that are piled up onto my Otuosan's desk is enough to show that my clan is willing to be on neutral terms with all villages instead of having an opposing stand against any village."

"And what are your opinions Naomi-chan" the hokage asked.

I sighed inwardly and said" My opinion is that attempting to be neutral will dig us our own grave, if a war were to start we would be in the middle of everything, and would be eliminated because of equal access to sealing and dangerous scrolls that could be used against other villages. I do however share a similar pacifist ideology, but instead of having no means of supporting laws without power such as jutsu, and such is very foolish."

I gave a short farewell and had left the room but I could hear Kakashi say" What do these clans do to children now a days..."

I quickly shushined close to the Uchiha district and had startled a few children playing. "Wow! I only ever saw ninja do that." Some of them said.

I walked into the Uchiha district and attempted to find the Clan head. by now it was almost the afternoon.

I retrieved the note with the scroll from my pouch and saw the address. I would have to cut through the training grounds in the compound to get there before 1.

I quickened my pace and took off through the trees with chakra. I slowed down and jumped into a clearing with grace and sighed. Almost there. I continued walking but there was a little boy about my age practicing throwing wooden kunie.

His foot work was right but the way he held the Kunie wasn't.

"You know that your foot work is fine but your holding it wrong." I said in a Monotone voice.

He looked up frantically and when he saw me his panic went away. He stuck his jaw out defiantly and said" I bet you don't even know how to throw one so shut up!"

I walked up and let my hand slip into my pouch. In a matter of seconds my hand came back out and three loud thunks were hear. All bulls eyes. The metal kunie I used were half way sunk in each of his targets.

I went over and retrieved all of my kunie returning them into my pouch. The boy was stunned by shock. I turned to leave but then he came running up and started talking a mile a minute.

I held my hand up to his face and he stopped talking." Naomi Kumori." I said in a Monotone voice. He quickly nodded and then said " My name's Sasuke Uchiha! can you show me how you did that please!"

I was taken aback. That emo kid from the series was a hyper little kid. He had his duck but hair, and his blue high collar shirt. He continued begging until I said "Sorry but I cannot. I have to deliver something to the Uchiha head before one today."

The boy nodded excitedly and said" That's my Otuosama! I'll take you to him." He grabbed my hand and started running. I flinched at the physical contact. Only Tomo usually touched my or gave me a hug anymore. Any comfort was discouraged from my parents because of the clan elders.

A big house was up ahead and I retracted my hand from Sasuke's hand and allowed him to lead me into the house. He walked into the halls and knocked on one of the doors.

A gruff" Come in" was heard. Sasuke opened the door and the harsh stare turned into an agitated glare at being interrupted. He walked in with me following behind him.

Sasuke withered under the intense glare. "Why have you interupted me while talking with your Nii-san."

I cleared my throat and all eyes turned to me.

"Uchiha-san there is no need to punish a young child with such a hard glare since he had offered to take me to where I needed to go."

"And who might you be." He said with suspicion. The clan head was sitting behind his desk while an older boy, Itachi, looked over at us.

I did not wither like Sasuke did under his glare instead I looked indifferent and said " I am Naomi Kumori, it is very rude to glare at a messenger, the sealing scroll you ordered from my clan am I correct?"

The head Uchiha's glare lessened to an intense stare. "I expected the clan heir not a toddler that barely can see over my desk."

My indifferent demeanor did not change at his implications and replied politly" If you mean Midori-niisan, we had also another order that involved a non stop tavel from my clan compound to Konoha, we arrived at 3am and I took the liberty to run the airrends to allow my Twin and Midori-niisan to rest. Attempting to talk down to the Kumori clan's prodigy is discouraged among many groups. Tred lightly Uchiha-san."

With that i retrieved the sealing scroll and sat it on the desk. Without another word I left the room with Sasuke trailing behind me. "I will see you again Sasuke-san." With that I shushined back to the inn where I told Midori-nii I delivered the scrolls and took a nap.


End file.
